Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by Seductive Illusions
Summary: AH, Cannon Pairings - She got an early acceptance to Harvard Law, had the perfect boyfriend, and loved life. Bella's life was going perfect until the night she lost her virginity. Fortunately, that night didn't mess up her whole life.. too much, anyway
1. Prologe

I giggled furiously. I couldn't stop. I didn't know if it was the drugs, the alcohol, or the fact that I was in bed, almost naked, with the most amazing guy, like, EVER. But I'm pretty sure it's all of the above.

"I can't believe it.." I gasped out, clutching my stomach. I have never laughed so hard in my life. I took another drag of whatever my boyfriend gave me. I knew it was drugs. I knew it was bad to take drugs. I know that's the understatement of the century, it was freaking illegal to take drugs!, but I trusted him. He can never hurt me. "He, haha, just said…"

I couldn't finish my sentence. We were watching Friends on the hotel TV. We had just ordered room service. The champaign and chocolate mousse came just a second ago, and right after the maid left, Edward had lit the smoke. Now, he's tipping something in my glass. He passed it to me, and I smiled at him.

"Why, thank you. You are such a gentleman." I giggled out, sipping the champaign. Whatever he spiked it with was tasteless, but I felt this huge urgency after I finished my glass. Lust, passion. Lust. My giggles died out, and I started to breathe heavily. "What did you put in.." Once again, I couldn't finish my sentence. This time, though, it was because I was too distracted. I just wanted to rip off his shirt, pants… I want to feel...

Oh, dear god.

He was watching me with an amused expression the whole time. My heart pounded in my chest, and my eyes traveled to his lips. He must have noticed, because attacked them in response. The fire burning in my lower abdomen lessened.. a little bit. We made out furiously on the king size bed, rolling around. He eventually pinned me down, and started to suck on my earlobe. He then kissed his way down to my neck. I hitched my leg up his hips, and one of his hands traced my inner thigh. I shivered, and felt him smile against my neck.

"Uh," I moaned out. Something in my brain was freaking out. I was a sixteen-year-old virgin, yes. And so far, I've only gone to first base. Suddenly, I wanted to run to home. Something was up.

But the dominant part, the devil on my left shoulder, wanted it. He knew what he was doing. He would never hurt me..

"It's the E." He said huskily beside my ear. His hot breath sent shivers down my spine, yet again. "That's ecstasy. Don't worry, baby. Follow your instinct."

After he said that last sentence, I totally forgot why I was worrying in the first place. I didn't even register it was the drugs acting. I just.. followed my instinct.

That night, and morning, ended with several orgasms. Mostly on my part. He didn't come as many times as I did. But oh well. He told me, afterwards, that that was the best night of his life. Perhaps he didn't have sex so many times in a row before?

The room was a mess. There were several used condoms flung around in different places. Lots of pills spilt on the side of the bed. There was some sort of drug-cigarette-thing, still smoking, on the ash tray. There was chocolate mousse on the floor, and champaign glasses here and there.

He lit up another smoke, and handed it over to me. It amazed me that he had so much money in the first place. Apparently, he's been taking drugs since the age of fourteen. That's three years, considering he was a senior, two years older than me, of drugs. I knew his parents were rich, but how much allowance did he get? Unless he dealt dugs too..

And he always took me out to fancy restaurants, and five star hotels..

I was taking my second drag when someone burst through the door. It was my mother. If I wasn't totally high, I would have freaked out. But I just had sex, alcohol and drugs for the past five hours. So I giggled.

"Isabella Swan!" She gasped. It was hilarious, at the moment, anyway, that she looked like she was about to faint. Esme, my boyfriend's mother was behind Renee. She didn't looked as appalled as Renee did, but she was still shocked. I think she was just shocked that I was with him, because he mentioned that his parents knew he was on drugs.

I giggled again. It was so funny that my mom had caught me in bed, this time totally naked, doing drugs with used condoms everywhere. So very funny.

I was then ushered home. I was still high when my mom was yelling at me. My dad, halfway through the yelling came over, too. He tried to calm Renee down, but could tell he wanted to yell at me, too. I can't blame him. It was six-o-clock when the yelling stopped, and I was demanded to clean up, and to go bed. When I woke up again, at two in the afternoon, the drug effects have left my body. I started freaking out.

It felt so empty, hollow, without the drugs. So freaking _clean_. I should be grateful that I wasn't hooked on it more, but a part of me, the little devil again, wanted to fill the emptiness. This time, I didn't listen to her.

My parents accepted my apology easily. They understood that I was under the influence of several drugs at once, and peer pressure. It turned out that Esme talked Renee and Charlie into forgiving me before I apologized the afternoon after. Apparently, he said that he gave me the drugs without my consent. But that wasn't true. I wanted to do the drugs with him, but I didn't say. I didn't want to get in trouble.

He convinced his parents to move away from Phoenix. They ended up half-way across the country, in some little town called Forks. He wrote me a letter a year later, explaining that he loved me too much to drag me down with him. I regret tearing up the letter into millions of tiny pieces. I loved him, too.

He came to visit. Once. I was graduating, and he flew over to see me graduate with honors, and a scholarship to Harvard. Unfortunately, I never got the chance to talk to him. My parents, for one thing, dragged me to person to person, never leaving my side. But it didn't look like he wanted to talk to me, either. He just looked at me with a longing expression in his used-to-be-bright green eyes. He sat in one chair through the whole thing. Whenever I looked back to see him, he was still in that chair, occasionally sipping some punch. His unusual bronze hair was as messy as ever. But that day, it seemed that all the life he once have had was gone. He looked the same, dressed in a big t-shirt and baggy jeans. He definitely stood out, partly because everyone but him was dressed in a formal outfit, and partly because he was still breath takingly gorgeous.

And that was the last time I ever saw Edward Cullen.


	2. Flight

**A/N because so many people enjoyed the story, I'm updating extra fast! Good things happen when people review ;**

**L'Heure Bleue had a good point. You know how Bella said "It was the **_**last**_** time I **_**ever**_** saw Edward", well, just to let you know, she's going to see Edward again.. obviously. What kind of a AU, **_**Cannon Pairings**_** fiction would it be if Bella was involved, but Edward wasn't?? **

**-insert devastated Alice look-**

**Hehe. Enjoy this chapter! And don't get used to me updating so fast. I still have my other FF's to write, and exams aren't over, and I'm still on the move.. -**

My name is Isabella Swan. Bella, for short. Ever since grade 5, when Alice started this new thing with making up nicknames for everyone she knows, Bella has stuck on. I've always felt Isabella was way to formal. I don't know what was going on in my dad, Charlie's head, when he named me. At least, he claimed he named me. Though my mom, Renee, "begs to differ" every time he says so.

I have known Alice ever since grade one, when she outgoing-ly came up to be and offered me a home-made cookie. I swear to god, her mother, Lizzy, is the best baker. Ever. Renee was never much of a cooker. Nor was Charlie. They made-do with cooking before the divorce, and totally ditched it after. I was the cook for most of my life. Every other week, I would move back to my other parent's house. Renee did do some cleaning, but Charlie never cleaned. He would put it off until I got frustrated, and did it myself. But he did go fishing, and grocery shopping. That saved me a lot of time.

I was physically 13, but mentally 30, when my parents got divorced. It always felt like I was the parent when I lived with my parents. I was never told off, grounded, or in trouble. Well, there was this one time…

I was sixteen. This guy I've been going out with- Edward Cullen, well, let's just say he was just _perfect_. But then I totally screwed up. Did drugs, lost my virginity… sold my innocence that day.

Luckily, I bought it back. I knew what I did was wrong, and nothing like that ever happened again. I got an early acceptance to Harvard for law. Currently, I'm still packing for university. It wasn't that much of a shock that I got in- I was the top student in my grade at one of the best schools in Phoenix! I maintained that status even after that night.

But I do wish it never happened. Even though things are pretty much back where things were before, I still regret following Edward up to the penthouse of that fancy five-star hotel. I chased away the perfect guy. I was so in love with him, and I was the reason why I couldn't see him ever again.

I screwed things up big time.

But thankfully, nothing like that ever happened again. I lived life as if it never had happened. Except that I avoided men altogether.

It was so ironic how in junior high, and some of high school (before Edward) I was always so desperate for a boyfriend. I would watch my friends in envy giggling with their dates, and dancing close together at dances. There was this longing feeling I couldn't shake off whenever I was couples holding hands, or kissing.

Then at college, when I didn't want to get close to anyone ever again, guys just couldn't stop chasing me. I don't want to sound like I'm all that, but it seemed like when I don't want guys, guys just keep coming after me. And not all of them are totally disgusting, either. Some of them are actually good looking.

None, of course, are as good looking as Edward..

So that's basically my life in a nutshell. The most screwed up, soap-opera, ironic life ever existed probably.

Until, last night, when my life got _more_ complicated.

"Bella! Come down here for a second." I heard Charlie call. I put down my mystery novel, and hurried down stairs. One should never hesitate to obey her elders. Yes, I am a freak.

"Hey, Charlie." Charlie did mind being called by his first name. Renee didn't, either. I think they feel younger, and closer to me, that way. "What's up?"

"How's the packing doing?" He said, looking up from the newspaper. What's with the small talk? He never called me down unless it was something important.. or dinner time.

"Um, okay, I guess. I think I've finished. I've left some clothes and stuff in my closet. I'm going to visit often."

Charlie gave me a wary smile. The news that I got in hit him pretty hard. I guess ever father didn't like their little girls going away for college.

"Um, how was work?" Charlie was probably the best police officer around. He recently got promoted, and now it head officer of Phoenix. That still sounds like it's all that, but it really isn't. He's got tons of people working under him, and he doesn't really _do_ anything.

"Well. I got a call from PAA." He put down the news, and I sat down in the other seat at the dinner table. Charlie didn't like big houses, even though his income can afford a much better place, the one we're currently staying at was his parents. He didn't want to give it up.

"Police Agent of Arizona?" I said, perking up my interest. The state's government base, GA (government Arizona), has a secret agent. They can crack any computer, access any place in the 

country (since Arizona is one of the bigger, and more important states) , and they have only the best police officers.

"Well, I got an offer." He said, with a smile on his face.

"Nothing can keep you from being the best, dad. Not even age." I teased. Charlie was only 19, or something when I was born. He's still young. Him running around catching bag guys toughened him up- he still looks as if he was 25.

Charlie laughed, looking a bit sad. "But the thing is, it's going to be very dangerous. For me, and you. Even Renee. If someone wanted information, they can go through me. And if something happened to you.. I can't live with myself if that happened."

Charlie sighed, looking sadder.

"Aw, Charlie. Don't be like that. It's not like I poke my nose around trying to get in trouble. I'm only gotten in trouble like, once." I said, hoping the conversation wouldn't side track to my mistake that night.

"But still. Just to let you know, even in Massachusetts (**A/N Harvard is in Cambridge, MA**), a tiny state, you're not completely safe. I just want you to know, there's going to be someone taking care of you."

"Uh, like, body guards?" I said uncomfortably. The thought of someone watching me.. all the time..

"Sort of. Well, yes. The government provide that kind of stuff. There are like, ten officers at my rank, and all of their family is guarded. And, according to my research, there are three girls at Harvard currently being guarded, so you won't be the only ones. Might I remind you, again, that people at places like Harvard are all in higher class status. You're going to be classmates with other children of people in top businesses, with lots of money. Honey, I just don't want you to-"

"End up with the wrong people." I finished the sentence for him. "I know, dad. Don't worry. And please, don't give me that speech again."

"Okay, okay. I've ordered some pizza. It's you last night in my house. You don't have to cook tonight."

"Thanks." I sighed.

And the next morning, I was ushered off to the airport, with both my parents seeing me off.

"Learn, have fun, don't get in trouble!" Renee said, fixing my collar, and brushing off invisible dust off my shoulders.

Charlie just winked at me.

"Thanks, guys. I'll see you during Thanksgiving break!" I said, really appreciating my parents coming here. They hated to be in the same room together, it was obvious it's really awkward. But today, it seemed that they were too busy with me.

"_This is the last call for any passengers to onboard flight AL-035 to Cambridge, Massachusetts. Thank you._" The flight attendant called. I smiled one last time to my parents, and headed off to college.

**A/N 'Kay, this whole stuff about Phoenix, and Arizona, I made up, okay? If you are a secret agent of some Phoenix government top secret office thingy, please don't hurt me. I'm making up things from the top of my head..**

**Plus, I'm Canadian. I know shit about the US. Hehe**

**..if any Americans took offense of this.. I'm sorry, it wasn't intended..**


	3. Roommate

**A/N**

**Sorry for the wait- but exams are finally overr!! I hope I did well on my provincials..**

**By the way, people, I've never been at Harvard, so I have no idea what their dorms are like. So bear with me, I'm making up things on the spot. If you do go, or have went, to Harvard, you should tell me what it's like! I do try to get everything right..**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

_That was a pretty good plane ride_, I decided.

First of all, I've only spilt one cup of water on the flight attendant. I was pretty proud of myself. One weensy cup of water! Second, there was only about fifteen minutes of turbulence, and I congratulate myself again on not getting sick. And third, it was a smooth landing- my head only hurt for a while!

By far, it was the best plane trip I've ever had. I couldn't push my luck further, though, so I made it very carefully, watching my every step, to the baggage claim. I didn't trip or anything. Though, it resulted in a guy behind me cursing at me, but it was worth it.

When I got my baggage, my clumsiness, thank god, didn't even get the better of me. It was like the essence of the Harvard City turned me into a whole new person! I was getting a taxi, still in triumph, thinking about how I haven't tripped all day made me not think about where I was going for one minute, and I tripped on my own suit case, and landed head first into the pavement. Luckily, I was still smart enough to have my hands catch my fall. Great. Way to pull a Bella, Bella.

I got up, checking my hands. Just a couple scratches, it'll go away in a week. I was used to little injuries like this. I got up, waving a taxi over.

"You alright? You made one heck of a fall!" The drive said through the opened passenger's window.

"I'm fine, thanks." I opened the back door, dumping my suit case in, then climbed in myself, and shutting the door behind me.

The driver clicked on the time meter, and asked, "Where to, miss?"

"Um, Harvard campus. I lost the map, so I don't know which street. But would you know where the dorms are?"

He laughed, driving away. "Yes. Which section?"

"Um, B, I think."

"Sit tight. With the normal Cambridge day traffic, it's going to take a while."

I smiled. "Sure, thanks."

He was right. I sat in that taxi for a really long time. After fifteen minutes, I got out my iPod, and listened to my songs until I fell asleep. I know one of these days, I'm going to go deaf from listening to music to loud. But why not live life the fullest until then?

The next thing I know, the driver is prying my awake. I opened my eyes, and jerked awakem tugging my ear buds out of her ears. "Woa, I fell asleep?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

The driver chuckled, "Yes miss."

I gave him the money I owed him, and was surprised that I had twenty bucks extra. I thought taxi would be more expensive.

"Thank you for choosing Black Tops." The driver said, after I lugged my single suitcase and backpack –my carry on– out of the taxi.

Rolling my suitcase behind me, I walked in the building. It even smelt like Ivy League. I was so proud I got myself a full scholarship to Harvard. There was no way Renee and Charlie could afford this. There was an elderly woman at the lobby area. She stood up from her chair behind the desk, smiled, and lifted her glasses up to her eyes. "Why, hello, miss. Name, please?"

"Isabella Swan." I said uncertainly.

"Swan… why, that's a pretty name. Ah, here you are. B-34?" She asked, looking up from her thick spectacles.

"Yes, I think so. I forgot my map at home, I think. But I do have the letter of acceptance-"

"Oh, we won't need that, my dear. Welcome to your new home for, at least we hope, the rest of your college years." She smiled. "I'm Mrs. Collingflowers, but you may call me Mina. I am going to be you and your dorm mate's dorm-parent. Sort of like mother. I'll be in charge of everything dorm-related, so please don't hesitate to come to me."

"Good afternoon, Mina." I said politely. Knee-jerk reaction. I was always so polite and well-mannered.

"Let me show you your dorm." We walked to the elevator.

"So, you're a scholarship student." Mina said, filling the silence in the elevator. She pressed the number 3 button, and the elevator doors closed.

"Uh huh."

"We do try to keep scholarship and non-scholarship students together, so that it wouldn't be so divided. You have one dorm mate, and she's a freshman, too. A year older than you, though. You graduated high school early."

"Yes." I kept my polite tone, even though Mina's was casual. It was hard for me to not be polite around people I barely knew.

"Here we are." The elevator doors opened, and we stepped into the hall way. There were only three doors, and the middle one marked in a beautiful and elegant script, "34"

"Just to warn you, your dorm mate, Rosalie Hale, wouldn't be the most friendly person towards, um, scholarship students.." Mina handed me a key, and I took it, thanking her.

I was about to ask why Mina said so, but she stepped back into the elevator. "If you need anything, just call."

I nodded good bye, a little late because I was still stunned by her remark about my roommate.

I pushed the key in, and turned it to the right, but it wouldn't budge. I turned it to the left, and I heard a click. Relieved that it was the right key, I turned the door knob, but it was stuck.

"What?" I muttered, trying again. I was about to try the key again, when someone from the other side opened the door.

"You idiot. Remember that we don't ever lock the door anymore?" I heard a feminine voice say, as someone opened the door. Then, I was face to face with this beautiful girl, looking annoyed.

She had the prettiest blond hair. It looked so silky, and so long, it was almost at her waist. Her eyes were a strange, but gorgeous light blue color, almost white.

"Wait, what? Who are you?" The blonde said, still annoyed. She was a great deal taller than my 5 foor 4 inches, and she was wearing a pair of red pumps, so she was looking down at me. I tried to gather myself.

"Um, I, uh, I'm Bella Swan. Y-your roommate?" I couldn't help but to feel intimidated. She was so beautiful.

"Oh, ugh. The scholarship student." She scoffed, turning around.

"Hoping it was Emmy-whemmy?" I heard another voice call from inside the room. I saw another blonde sitting at a bed. She wasn't as pretty as the first one- I could tell that she was unnaturally blonde, and wasn't as tall.

"Uh, shut up, Lauren. I talked to him once. He wasn't even interested." The first blonde said, sitting down on the other bed.

Lauren flipped her hair. "Oh, please, Rosalie. He was so interested."

"You think?" The first blonde said, her eyes twinkling. It was gone after a second. "Whatever."

Lauren snickered, pulling out her lip gloss.

I suddenly felt really awkward.

"Um, which one is my bed?" I timidly asked from the door step, not making eye contact with either blonde. I heard Lauren snicker.

"Um, the one that's not, like, made, and being sat on by me?" Rosalie, mimicked my shy, embarrassed voice.

"Sorry." I said quickly, ducking my head down even lower. I just couldn't help it. Rosalie was so intimidating. And I've never met someone as mean as her!

I was taught to be polite with everyone, even strangers, and I have never dealt with anyone like Rosalie. I didn't know what to do.

"_Sorry_!" Lauren mimicked, laughing. "God, I've never seen anyone so.. so, _polite_!"

Can't think of a better, more sophisticated word for it, Lauren?, I wanted to snap, Oh, sorry. I forgot. You probably don't even know what sophisticated means, do you?

But I couldn't open my mouth, let alone pull it off.

I looked at to see Rosalie smirking. Both blondes were looking at me, now. I flushed bright red, and mumbled, "Sorry."

I ducked my head down again, avoiding looking at them while they burst into laughter at me. I rolled my suitcase to the wall, and mumbled, "I'll be back.." and pelted out the door.

I couldn't be bothered to take the elevator- so I ran down the stairs, fighting tears the whole way down.

-x-x-x-

I spend the rest of the afternoon in a tranquil park on campus. It was so relaxing, with all the birds, and the water fountain. I helped me think. By 6 pm, I wasn't really hungry, but I knew I had to eat, so I went to the cafeteria, and got myself a pizza.

I climbed up the stairs after that, and went back to my dorm. I just had to take a shower. I hoped that Lauren was gone. I can't hope for Rosalie to leave- she lives there. But without Lauren, Rosalie can't be nearly as mean, could she?

I didn't bother getting my key out of my pocket. Rosalie said that she never locked the door. But when I turned the door knob, it was locked. I sighed, frustrated, and took out my key. I heard the faint _click_ of the door unlocking, and entered the dorm.

It was really dark inside- there were no lights on. I wondered, with a spasm of panic, if Rosalie has fallen asleep. I flicked the light on, expecting the gorgeous blonde to wake up, and start yelling. But there was nobody there. I spun around, searching for Rosalie. Perhaps she was in the washroom? I walked over, and saw that the washroom was empty, too. I sighed in relief. Rosalie wasn't there. I felt as if one hundred pounds was taken off my shoulders.

I unlocked my suitcase, and took out my bag of toiletries. I happily got ready to go to bed, even though it was barely 7. I took out my worn copy of Wuthering Heights, and read until I fell asleep.

**A/N**

**yay!**

**Okay, people- review!! I really want to hear what you think about this story so far. And suggestions are very welcome. How should Bella run into Emmett? Jasper? How should Alice stubmble into the plot line? And Edward?**

**For Edward, I have a plan. But I still want to know what you think. So click that little review button, and make me happy!**

**:D**

**Lotsa love!**


	4. Emmett

A/N So

A/N So! Thank you, very much, Bondage Eternal! You gave me a great idea! This chapter's to you

**;)**

I woke up my cell phone at 7am feeling happy. I turned to see the bed beside mine empty. I rejoiced. No Bella teasing this morning. I rolled off my small bed and stretched out. It was a very nice sleep. I was out before 9, and had my full 10-hours. Better enjoy it while it lasts. Today's Saturday already- semester starts on Monday. I was not looking forward to staying up late because of homework, and getting up early to go to classes.

After brushing my teeth, and getting changed in a white tank top, long sweat pants and a thin black zip-up hoodie. It was fairly cool today- just 70 degrees. I took my iPod with me, and went out for a run.

I loved running. It kept me in shape, for one, and it helps me relax. After ten minutes, I took off my hoodie, and ran in my tank top. I circled a park near by the dorms. There were several people out there. Of course, I knew none of them. My 7:40, I was getting really hungry. I walked back to the cafeteria, and bought a breakfast meal. Food here was really cheap, considering it was Harvard. And really good, too. Even cafeteria food tasted like Ivy League. Jeez, I've got to stop obsessing about Ivy Leagues.

I was in the middle of a mouthful of scrambled eggs when I heard a voice. It was a guy. Tall, blond and very good looking. He flashed me a smile, and asked, "May I sit?"

Typical Bella, of course, had to open her mouth to answer. I spat out scrambled eggs at the gorgeous blonde, and instantly tuned fifty shades of red. Swallowing hard, I ducked my head down in embarrassment. To my utter surprise, the blonde sat down, chuckling.

I look up, confused.

"Hi, my name's Jasper. I'm a freshman here." He said, looking at my plate. "I see you like the breakfast meal, too. To tell you the truth, I'm a bit obsessed with scrambled eggs and sausage. The breakfast meal's the only option to have both." He smiled, again, picking up his spoon.

"Uh. Hi." I wonder why he was so talkative. "I'm uh, Bella. Freshman, too," God, I can't believe I was acting so idiotically in front of someone so gorgeous. He looked like a model more than a Harvard student to me.

"Mm, Ivy League caf food is good," Jasper continued, eating more eggs. I took a bite myself. "I should call Rosalie down."

"Rosalie?" If Rosalie and Jasper were going out.. I can't even think about how beautiful their children would be…

"Speak of the devil." Jasper said, grinning.

"How did you two end up sitting together?" A voice said behind me. I looked up to see Rosalie, beautiful as always, with a tray. She pulled a chair out, and sat between Jasper and I.

"Wow, Rose. Eating? I must call the president." Jasper mocked, his eyes widening. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Um, you two know?" I asked uncomfortably. My face flushed again when I've realized that I've forgotten to add "each other" to the end of my sentence. Great. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Before I have a chance to correct myself, Rosalie rolled her eyes at me.

"Bella, meet my idiot twin brother Jasper. Jasper, this is my retarded roommate, Bella." Rosalie said, spearing her sausage.

"Don't mind her rudeness. But don't worry, you'll get used to her mouth" Jasper winked at me. I realized then that he and Rosalie's hair and eye color were exactly the same. I felt even dumber to think about Rosalie and Jasper's _children_.

"You two don't really look alike. Except for the hair. And eye color." I commented.

"I take after dad, Jasper mom. We're not identical." Rosalie said, her mouth full of sausage. "Mm, this is good.."

Jasper laughed. "You're so pig-headed, Rose." He put a hand on his chest again, in mock concern. "Are you sure you can handle all those carbs? You must think about your figure! After all, you are the most vain person, like, ever."

Rosalie smacked Jasper on the head. I laughed quietly at the two. I've never had siblings, and although everyone I know who have siblings say that having them is the worst, I would love to have a bigger brother. The closest thing I've had to a big brother was Emmett, Alice's big brother. I didn't get to see him a lot, but when I did, he was always picking on me, and he was over-protective of the boys I hung out with. I missed Emmett.

Breakfast was fun. I was glad that Rosalie was nicer without Lauren. That meant that I could live, after all. I have tempted to ask where Rosalie was last night, but I was too afraid to. We were walking back to our dorm when she got a phone call.

"Hey, Lauren." She said casually, her iPhone to her ear. "Um, no. I'm hanging out with Bella."

I was surprised that Rosalie had turned down whatever Lauren proposed for me. I blushed. Jasper beside me chuckled.

"Bella. My roommate?" Rosalie scoffed to her phone. I smiled, wondering if Lauren was actually that dumb, or was just pretending to annoy Rosalie. Then, Rosalie's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Ohmygawd, did he really?"

Suddenly, all my affection towards Rosalie was gone. She really was pigheaded, not that I would say that out loud.

Beside me, Jasper said quietly, "Wanna go hangout? Looks like Rose want to hangout with Lauren, after all."

I nodded, feeling stupid that I actually thought that Rosalie could ditch Lauren for me.

"Hey, Rose. Go ahead in whatever. Bella and I are heading out." Jasper said, louder this time, not even looking at Rosalie. I saw Rosalie wave her hand at us.

Jasper walked away, and I followed him. We ended up sitting on a bench in a very tranquil park near the dorms. Jasper and I, to my great surprise, had a lot in common. He was a very easy person to talk to.

It was nearly10 o-clock when I realized that I should get back. He walked me back to my dorm.

"Well, say hi to Rose for me." He said, tilting his head to one side.

I smiled, "Of course."

I was about to turn around and go back when Jasper started leaning in towards me. My heart rate picked up. Jasper was a friend. I didn't want-

Having no experience what-so-ever in this field –I've only had on boyfriend my whole life – I didn't know what the hell to do. No one has ever liked me that way except for my ex-boyfriend. I panicked.

My arms came out, restricting Jasper from further movement. He looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm sorry. I just, really don't think that's a good idea." I stammered, my face flushing. "You're such a good friend, and I'm really sorry but I don't like you that way, because you're a really nice friend, and that would make Rosalie in an awkward position. But please don't hate me, I'm sure-"

"Bella, calm down." Jasper said, laughing. "There was something on your shirt. I wanted to see what it was."

"Oh." God, Bella! You're so stupid!! Stupid, stupid, stupid… I felt my face turn bright red. "Well, um.."

Jasper was still laughing when he waved goodbye at me. I stood there, to embarrassed to move. Finally, I realized that I was being stupid. Walking back, I tried to forgot it ever happened.

When I got to my dorm, I was still replaying the scene. I've really out-done myself there. I can't believe I actually thought..

"Oh my god." I stopped dead on my tracks. There, on Rosalie's bed, was Rosalie on top of some over-muscular guy. They were both half naked, and was furiously making out. Rosalie was straddling the guy in a way that I could see his erection through his boxers clearly. Very clearly. I nearly died right there. I was too engrossed in my own thoughts to hear the loud moaning I now heard outside the dorm. I mentally kicked myself.

"Fuck!" Rosalie cursed, sitting up. Her eyes were wide from shock, and her hair was tangled up in a great mess, but she still looked gorgeous. She somehow have managed to look like a model for Victoria Secret in her lacey bra and messed up hair.

"Uh, shit." The guy beneath her groaned.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry, Rosalie!" How could this day get worse? Haven't I embarrassed myself enough today? "I'll get out, um right not. I'm sorry."

"No, don't go." The guy said, sitting up as well. I stared at him in confusion. Rosalie glared at him.

"What," Rosalie hissed. She reached back and grabbed the guy. Right in front of me, might I add. The guy buckled, gasping wildly. "was that, again?" Rosalie warned.

"Wait, Rosie, no. I think I know her." He gasped. "Bella? Bella Swan?"

Uhh…

"Emmett? No way!" I said, my mouth hanging.

"Hey, there, Bella. I recognized you right away. You have the most unique face color! I was sure no one else could be so red."

I glared. Yup, that was Emmett alright. "Oh my god, what are you-?" I gasped. "I've completely forgot! You go to Cambridge College!"

Rosalie interrupted out little reunion. "Mind if you guys fill me in?" Her words leaked on acid.

"Oh! Hey, Rosie. Bella here is my sister's best friend," Emmett said, looking at Rosalie. "Are you jealous?" A smile tugged at his lips.

"Should I be?" Rosalie spat. Emmett let out a booming laughter. "There is _nothing_ remotely fu-"

"She's like, my little sister. Ew! You have nothing to worry about." Emmett's laughter died away. "Now, if you don't mind, please let go of my penis so I can put clothes on. Even though I love to see Bella awkward, this is also awkward for me."

I scowled at him, even though he wasn't paying attention at me.

Rosalie tossed her hair back, but did let go of Emmett.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go puke. This is almost like that one time when I walked in on my parents making out.." I mumbled, walking towards the bathroom.

I hear Emmett laugh again, and I couldn't help but to laugh quietly myself.


	5. Courtroom

**A/N Please forgive me for not posting**

A/N Please forgive me for not posting. Summer school, cello, figure skating.. very overwhelming. AND BREAKING DAWN! So many people said that it was horrible, but I loved it. I can't say much more, but I hated the name Nessie. Renesmee was a better name.

Anyways, I have a skating competition soon, so I'm skating almost every day, but summer school's ending very soon! Then I'm moving. Perhaps I'll update quicker after that, but I'd have to see how busy boarding school is. But here's number 5!

Law school's not that bad.. Alright, that was a total lie. I'm up until 11pm every night, trying to review whatever my professors taught me in the day, and trying to preview whatever's coming up so that I'm not totally lost about what's happening. Everyone seems to know what was going on. But I sure in hell don't.

I can see why they call it an Ivy League school. All of my professors were geniuses. Mrs. Ryans was a defense attorney- she only taught in the mornings, and she defends almost every afternoon. She doesn't do really important things, like murders, but she deals with drugs, assaults, and that kind of stuff. Her stories about the trials she's been to are the most interesting things I've learned so far in university.

It felt as if time had fast forwarded itself. Everything had sped up. Before I knew it, it was October. One day, Mrs. Ryans called out three students from class, including me, to stay behind class. I was so freaked. I couldn't have possibly done something wrong… It was only my second month, and I don't remember doing anything...

After class, she said that we were "pretty bright", and told us that she would bring us to a trial happening on October the fifth. Apparently, some guy was caught with a whole bunch of drugs. I was so relieved. And that emotion was wiped out completely by excitement. It's not a very big and important case, but it still sounded like so much fun. I couldn't believe me, a freshman, had the opportunity to do this! It sounded so exciting!

"Now, mind you even though this is a minor case, not a lot of people can do this, alright? You guys are the first freshmen year students I was ever allowed to take with me to do this," Mrs. Ryans had said. "And even though you are technically supposed to defend the guy, you're just coming to witness what it's like on court." She looked at us all

I could barely sleep the night before my first trial. I'm not actually doing anything, but it would be my very first time inside a courtroom.. sitting behind Mrs. Ryans, while she defends..

"Stop tossing, Bella. Listen to some music, or something," Rosalie kept on complaining. She usually stayed up even later than me- she was majoring engineering at Harvard. Apparently, she has more work to do than I did.

"Sorry," I mumbled, turning to face her at her desk. "I'm just so excited! Oh, I wonder what the judge is going to be like… and the guy with the drugs.. and ohhh, this is going to be so great!"

Rosalie clicked off her desk lamp, and how only source of light was coming from the lamp beside her bed. She closed her binder, rubbed her eyes, and opened her desk drawer to take out a bottle of something. She tossed it at me.

"Sleeping pills. Take two." She instructed. "I'm so tired, and I won't let you ruin my sleep for me."

I did what I was told. The pills were very easy to dry swallow. And as soon as Rosalie shut the lamp off, I was unconscious.

…

I felt like I was about the pee my pants. My beautiful, black dress pants.

Thanks to Rosalie, my savior, I was able to wake up the next morning and go to class without falling asleep on my feet. Mrs. Ryans excused us from out afternoon classes, and we all had to drive to the courthouse. It was a beautiful big building. The architecture seemed old, but I knew it was only build five years ago.

We had to take two separate elevators, one of each side of the courthouse. Then, after ten minutes of walking around, we were there.

It wasn't a very big courtroom. The judge was already there, but the defendant wasn't. Actually, the courtroom was already pretty much filled. As soon as we – us three students – sat down behind Mrs. Ryans, a grand voice boomed out, "All rise."

We all rose, and the judge, a woman about the age the 50, nodded once, and said, "Thank you. Please bring the defendant in."

A man came in, followed by two cops, and sat down casually. I was too busy to notice him much- I couldn't stop looking at the judge for some reason. I guess it's because she's the most important person in a courtroom. Then, she spoke again, "Accused of having possession, and dealing of drugs, you are in fact Edward Cullen, is that correct?"

"Uh huh." The guy muttered, looking at the ground, bored.

Wait- back up. Edward Cullen? I tore my eyes away from the judge and looked at the defendant. His messy bronze hair, blazing green eyes, unforgettably gorgeous face, and incredibly hot body.

Yep, it was Edward Cullen- in the flesh. My ex, my one and only love, the one that I have hurt for again and again. Got himself in court for drugs.

I wonder if God _likes_ to play around with my already fucked up life, or if it was just an accident that Edward Cullen stumbles his way back into my life again.

**A/N**

Short, yes, I know. Sorry. But the exciting part's coming!


	6. Edward Cullen

A/N alright, I'm skipping over the trial, because I know crap about law

A/N alright, I'm skipping over the trial, because I know crap about law.. on with the next chapter!

I couldn't breathe. I don't think I've taken a breath ever since I saw Edward Cullen sitting there.. I don't know how I stayed alive for half an hour.. watching him. Watching his lips moves as he talks, his shifting sitting positions, his gorgeous eyes watching his lawyer (Mrs. Ryans) defend him.

Edward seemed so.. comfortable and laid back sitting there. Like he wasn't worried about going to jail at all. The witness, Felix Volturi, said that he saw Edward dealing drugs in downtown last week. I don't know, but I would be pretty freaked if I was in court for that. But Edward somehow managed to look like he didn't care.

After the trial, I drove back to my dorm. Rosalie has a spare.. hopefully she would be home. And hopefully Emmett is going to be there, too..

I scrambled out of my car, slammed it shut, locked it, and ran to the elevators. I'm so pissed that I wore heels today. Just one and a half inches, but it was enough to make me trip over them. I caught myself right on time, which, I was very glad for. No need for an ER trip today.

I wretched the door open. It was unlocked, which meant that Rose and Em weren't doing anything. I found them sitting on Rose's bed. Jasper was in there, too, sitting on my bed. There was a pizza box on the night stand in between Rose and my bed. Emmett was laughing loudly, Rose giggling, and Jasper rolling his eyes. When they saw me, Emmett boomed out, "Bella! Oh my god, you will NOT believe-" He came to a stop, his smile wiped off his face. A sly smirk crept on. "Skipping, Bella?"

"You're skipping too, Emmett." Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"But this is Bella!" protested Emmett, still talking very loudly. I shut the door behind me.

"Well, I'm glad you're here, anyway. Want some pizza?"

"Woah, Bella. What's up?" asked Jasper, finally noticing my expression.

"Emmett, you remember Edward. Edward Cullen.." I asked, my voice craking.

"Yeah, the bastard. It took you like, a year before you would even do anything again.. why bring him up? You haven't talked about him.. in years." Emmett scowled. Big brother senses kicking in.

"Well.." I took a shaky breath.

"Oh, how did your trail go? What happened to the druggie?" asked Rose, tilting her head to one side. Her beautiful blonde hair slid off her shoulders.

"Well, guess who's the 'druggie'?" I made air quotations with my fingers. Emmett gasped.

"Shut up! No way!" He boomed, standing up.

I nodded, fighting tears.

"What's happening?" Jasper asked, frustrated.

"Like I don't want to find out.." Rose muttered.

Emmett pulled out his cell phone. "Call Alice. She's not even in college, right? Call her. Now."

I dialed Alice's cell phone. I knew it by heart. When I pressed enter, the screen told me that I was calling "Stupidlittlesister". I smiled, dispite of myself.

Alice was always drawing in highschool. How she graduated with an A average, I have no idea. She was never paying attention, and she would always get 100 in art, computers, and graphic design (that probably brought her average up). Then, just before graduation, she got a job in Halo, a clothing store quite popular in Arizona.

She now designs most outfits they sell. She declined ever college that she got accepted in. She even got accepted to Harvard, but I told her that her job- her big break –was better than going to college, just to keep me company.

"Hello, Alice Brandon speaking." said Alice, in a very professional voice. I usually teased her about it. Whenever I call (which would be like, every day) I would reply something in the lines of, "Good afternoon. This is Isabella Swan. This call is regarding me asking you, what is u." In my best possible professional voice. I always end up laughing before I finish, though.

"Alice," I sniffed, trying so hard not to cry. "Edward.."

Alice immediately knew that something was wrong. "Oh my god, are you okay? What happened? That asshole! Where is he?"

"N-No." I shook my head frantically. Like she could hear that.

"What are you blubbering about? Are you okay?" demanded Alice.

"He got caught dealing drugs.. and-"

"Oh my god! You team's defending him, aren't you?"

"Yeah.."

Emmett was watching me the whole time. Jasper and Rosalie, with matching expressions which made them look even more alike, were sitting patiently on Rose's bed, facing me. Emmett sighed impatiently, holding his hand out for the phone. I gave it to him.

"Alice, here's the deal. I know you've just started work, and I cannot be happier for you, but if you could, you know, draw and crap here, in Cambridge, that would be great. You can fax them new designs, and everything."

He paused. "Thanks, Alice," his expression lightened up a bit. "See you in a bit."

Emmett shut the phone, and stuffed it back in his pocket. "Her boss offered her a vacation a week ago. She was planning to visit you, anyway. Wanted it to be a surprise." He explained.

"Now tell me who's this Edward guy!" Rose exclaimed, jumping up. "Who the hell would make you hurt this much?"

Rose walked over, and gave me a hug. Tears escaped, gushing out. I felt another hand on my shoulder, and I looked over to see Jasper. I immediately calmed down. It was genius, him majoring psychology. He would do so well..

I wiped the tears away, and took a couple of deep breaths.

"It all started in grade ten. He was a senior. The hottest guy at school. I've had a crush on him.. for forever. Ever since I saw him in the hallways. He was in my Spanish class since freshman year- I skipped two grades. And one day, in grade ten, he finally noticed me and asked me out."

"We warned her he was a stupid bastard that was just going to hurt her. Everyone new he took drugs, partied every night, and shit." Emmett interrupted, rolling his eyes. "But, the teachers couldn't do anything. He was a straight A student. Somehow. No one found out how that fucker cheated in all of his subjects for four years. He was the best student in school, probably."

"I thought he loved me." I said, sobbing again. That was a pathetic excuse, but it was true.

"He took her virginity, almost got her addicted to drugs. Bella's grades were slipping- she was failing almost every course.."

"He told me he loved me!" I sobbed even harder.

"Then, he just leaves," Emmett shook his head. 'Good thing Bella was strong. She quit drugs, and her grades climbed back up. Best in her grade again in grade eleven."

"Now the bastard's back? Is he trying to upset Bella even more?!" Rose growled, her fists in balls.

"The thing is, no one knew where he went. He didn't even graduate. He just.. left in the middle of the second term. For all we know, he moved here, and just happens to get caught dealing a week ago." Emmett shrugged.

"God.. I'm so sorry, Bella." Jasper muttered, rubbing my back. I looked at him, and I found the strength to stop shaking.

"The fucking bastard. It took Bella so long to recover. And now.." Emmett didn't finish. "Don't' worry, Bells. Alice will be here very soon. She'll probably get here before tomorrow morning."

I nodded. "You guys are so great. I don't know what I would do with out you." I blubbered, attacking Rose with a hug.

"Shh, it's okay, Bella." Rose cooed, patting my back. "We're here for you. No matter what, okay?"


	7. Seduce

**A/N Okay, so my flight's tomorrow, and I'm flying (and moving) to another continent, so things are going to get busy.. so I apologize in advance. Here's chapter.. 6? 7? Who knows.**

Alice came the next morning at six am. I have cried myself to sleep, and Alice swoops in.

"Bella!" she cried. I jerked awake, and saw Alice dumping two suitcases almost her size down, and flopping down onto my bed to hug me. "Emmett came to the airport and picked me up," She explained, letting me go. I saw Emmett sitting on Rose's bed. "We didn't want to wake you. Oh, Bella!" Alice goes and hugs me again.

"Hey there, Alice. It's only been a month." I said weakly, still half asleep. I patted her shoulder.

"A month too long." She sniffed.

"You hungry? Plane food is nasty." I asked, breaking from her hug. I saw her nod, and I got up to the small kitchen. "Alright. Is cold pizza okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

I boiled from hot water, and made some coffee. There was no point in sleeping now. I pulled the remaining four slices of pizza from the fridge, and put them on to four plates.

"Emmett!" I called from the kitchen. Emmett shuffled in, yawning. "Here's a slice for each of us. I'm making coffee." Emmett grabbed two plates and shuffled back to Alice. "Where's Rose?" I asked.

"Here." Rosalie appeared from the doorway, her arms crossed. "I hate being woken up so early. Can I have some of that coffee?"

She took the other two plates, and followed Emmett out.

"I want some coffee, too." Emmett grumbled from the other room.

"Me too, please!" Alice called. She sounded way too happy.

"I don't know," I teased back, getting mugs from the cupboard. "I don't think you need anymore coffee, Alice."

"Shut up!"

I grinned, and poured the coffee into four mugs. "Come and get it. I'll trip and fall and kill myself if I serve them."

I grabbed a cup, and exited the kitchen.

"Emmett, go get mine." Rose said, lying down on her bed. Emmett, with another huge yawn, got up.

"Me too!" Alice was beaming like it was the afternoon already. I managed out a smile. Alice will be Alice. For a second there, I almost forgot about Edward..

I sighed, inhaling her coffee deeply. I sipped some, sitting down on my bed.

"So, Alice. Doing well as a designer? They must like you a lot if you're giving you vacation breaks already."

"Bella." Alice said, frowning at me. It was like she was waiting for me to start crying. To be honest, I was.

I sighed. "I don't want to talk about it." I said, looking down at my coffee. I heard Emmett come back, and gave the two cups to Rose and Alice, and slump back to the kitchen to get his.

"Well, you're doing better than the first few months." Alice shrugged, sipping her coffee. "Ew! Emmett! Put some sugar into this!"

Emmett came back, put his mug down, took Alice's, and went back to the kitchen. I frowned. "Alice, that's not very nice."

Alice smiled, and took a bite out of her pizza. "Well, the only time you can boss him around is when he's half asleep, and still didn't turn on his brain."

Emmett came back, and gave Alice her coffee. I rolled my eyes.

"When are you next seeing him?" Alice asked in a soft voice.

"Today," I sighed. "We can a meeting. Mrs. Ryans wants his alibi. If he can prove that he was, say, at a doctor's appointment all day, then he's off the hook."

Alice sighed, and drank some coffee.

"What time?" Rosalie asked, the mug in her hands.

"Um, eight. In the morning."

We were quiet for the longest time. I munched slowly on my slice of pizza, and sipped quietly my coffee. No one said anything.

"Can you skip today's afternoon class again?" Alice asked hopefully.

"No way!" I exclaimed. "I still can't forgive myself for skipping yesterday's!"

The truth was, I wouldn't have learned anything from yesterday's class, anyway. I was so upset.. and scared. I couldn't stop crying. I'm sure it won't be the same today.

We chatted without Edward coming up until seven. Alice and Rose dragged me to the bathroom, and started to play Barbie with me.

After my five-minute shower, they put me in a spinning chair in front of the mirror, and examined.

"There's no way Edward would have forgotten Bella." Alice said, shaking her head. "All we have to do is to make him regret leaving. Regret it so bad, it hurts." She turned to Rosalie, and I groaned. She had her determined face on. "Let us make Bella so stunning, Edward will be begging on his knees."

Rosalie grinned. "I love you already."

Alice did my nails- she painted them deep red. Rosalie did my hair- she split my hair line to the side, and used a bit of hair styling gel to make it wave. Alice put eyeliner on me, and gave me lip gloss that matched my nails. Then, they both picked out my outfit of the day.

I starred in horror at what they wanted me to wear. A lacey, Victoria Secret push-up bra with matching panties, a black and white v-neck blouse that would probably show the bra, a short, tight white skirt, and a pair of black heels. I shook my head violenty at them.

"Chill, Bella! You're messing up the hair." Rosalie scolded, walking over to fix it.

"Bella, either you're wearing it, or we're forcing you in it." Alice said simply. I sighed, gulping.

I was right- the blouse did show the bra. Only a bit, but you could see it. When I complained about clothing policies in court, Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Let me get a white tank top." she flitted out, and came back with a small, white, _see through_ spaghetti tank top for me to wear. It was better..

And the heels.. oh god. I could barely walk in them.

"I have balance difficulties already, Alice!" I wailed, trying to walk across the room to get my bag.

"Oh, rel-ax! They're barely two inches! You'll be sitting down the whole time, anyway." Alice said, rolling her eyes again.

Emmett just scowled, and boomed out, "You're not going anywhere showing your cleavage!" He pointed childishly at my chest. I turned bright red.

Rose and Alice burst out laughing.

"Come on, now, Bella. Let's go."

I sighed, picking up my bag. I heard Alice gasp in horror.

"I told you that was a hideous bag!" Rose exclaimed, throwing her hands up. Alice shook her head, and went over to unzip one of her suitcases.

"You're bringing whatever lawyer crap you need in _this_!" she said, shoving me a black hang bag. I felt proud of myself when I recognized the Louis Vitton designs.

"Is there a point in refusing?" I asked, already given up.

Alice shook her head, smiling smugly.

'"Oh, Alice!" Rose gasped. She was looking at a red purse in Alice's suitcase. "Would it be possible if I borrowed the A425 Red Gucci sometime?"

Alice raised her eyebrows. "Gucci fan?"

"Hell yeah!" Rose looked up, her eyes pleading.

"Um, you can have that one, actually. My co-worker gave it to me. Red's not my color. At least, not crimson." Alice shrugged.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? You do know that they only made, like, a hundred of these, right?" Rose's mouth was hanging down.

Emmett scoffed. "Oh my god, guys. It's just a bag. Who cares what kind of red it is!"

Alice and Rose both gave him glares. I tried to keep my face straight, but a snort escaped. I looked down at the bags, and started moving my "lawyer crap".

Alice and Rose continued to gush about Gucci's latest season until I interrupted.

"Um, guys? Hello? So, I'm going to go now.."

"Oh! Bella!" Alice got up, and pulled me towards the door. She turned to me again when we were outside the dorm. "Look, 'kay. You're gorgeous when you blush." On cue, my face reddened.

"So pretty.." Rose agreed, closing the door behind her.

"And you can bite on your bottom lip as much as you want. The lip gloss shield we put on you will keep it in place. Just don't.. gnaw."

"And play with you hair!" Rose added in. "Look down and twirl your hair when you think he's looking. You've got that whole, innocent, but really sexy thing going on. Playing with your hair, and looking down, would only accent it. Make it even sexier."

I starred at the two. It was quite scary. "You think I can seduce Edward Cullen?" I asked in disbelief.

"Edward will not know what the hell hit him!" Alice said, as if I have not spoken.

"He'll be groveling in no time." Rose smirked, her one eyebrow raised.

**A/N Yay! The meeting's gonna be in the next chapter.. Stay tuunned!**


	8. Alibi

**A/N**

**Okay, so I've gone to school for like, two weeks, and I've already got a P.E. written and physical test, Math test, Chinese essay, Photography project, History project, Health project, Literary Analysis "double entry journals" (I don't know if you've ever done them.. but they are reaaally long and tiring), and a concert for both cello and dace coming up this Monday and Tuesday.**

**Word of advice- if you're not studious, DO NOT GO TO AN INTERNATIONAL BOARDING SCHOOL!**

**I barely have time to do anything.. busier than ever here..**

**But, enjoy this chapter!**

**(for those of you who asked, I moved from Vancouver, Canada to Beijing, China for school..)**

"Bella!" I heard someone gasp in surprise behind me. I wheeled around, and I saw Mike standing there with his mouth hung open.

I just got to the meeting place. It was located near the jail Edward was kept in. I wasn't sure exactly where, but it was nice. All fancy looking. There were plush chairs, and elegant wooden tables. As usual, I was the first one there.

"Hey Mike.." I said uncomfortably. Mike and Jessica were other students helping Mrs. Ryans with the case. Until now, I've never spoken a word to Mike Newton. Now, he was looking at my chest, practically drooling. It really annoyed me.

Mike was.. cute, I guess. He had a baby face, and pretty blonde hair, but really, he was not my type.

I shifted uncomfortably. I then heard Jessica come in the room.

It was very obvious that Jessica liked Mike. Obvious to everyone but Mike, that is. Instead of staring at my boobs, he should go on a date with Jess.

"Hey Jess. Excited?" I asked, praying that Mike will stop staring soon.

"Ohmygosh, yes!" Jess gushed, putting her bag on one of the chairs. "This Edward Cullen guy.. wow! He is de-elish1"

I grimaced. I knew that he was "delish". Probably more than I should..

The glass door opened again, and Mrs. Ryans came in. "Sit down, they won't bring Cullen in until we're all ready. You're being video taped, by the way. And Ms. Stanley, you are way too loud."

Jessica flushed, and sat down silently. Sitting down, I bit the insides of my cheek to keep myself from laughing. Mrs. Ryans was right about the camera. As soon as we were all sitting down, the big wooden door opposite to the door we all came from opened, and Edward came in, looking bored once again, with two huge guards on either side of him. He scanned the room with his beautiful green eyes like he was interested to see who were his lawyers. His eyes widened when he saw me. Did he just realize that I was defending him? I managed to lift the corners of my lips up, hoping it would pass as a smile.

One of the guards said something, and Edward composed himself again. His eyes were cold, looking at Mrs. Ryans. Of course, I couldn't hear the guard because my heart was beating too loudly. I took a couple of big breaths, hoping my heart will calm down before the meeting starts.

"Mister Cullen," Mrs. Ryans said as soon as the guards closed the door behind them. "How are you today?"

Edward shrugged, looking away. "Good, I suppose."

"Then I'll skip the small talk and go straight to business. You've been using drugs, for.. five years?" Mrs. Ryans asked, looking at her papers.

"Six." corrected Edward, slumping down on his chair.

"And you're never dealt drugs your entire life?"

"No." he said firmly, looking up to look at me. I gulped. I believed him. It was hard not to when he looks at someone like that.

"Alright then." Mrs. Ryans looked up at him. The way she said it.. it was obvious she didn't believe him. I frowned. "Can you tell us, then, what you were doing on.." She looked down at her paper. "Saturday September 29th, around 11 pm?"

He stiffened. "No." Edward answered simply.

Mrs. Ryans sighed loudly. "You do know that there's little I can do without an alibi."

He just shrugged. God, he was so annoying.

"Why are you so.. cool about everything? Aren't you a little bit scared that you might end up in _jail_?" I burst out before I could think twice about it. I reddened right after I was done.

Edward looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "My father is on an extended trip with my mother right now. As soon as he comes back, which would be soon, I would be free."

I flushed, ducking my head down. Stupid Bella. Stupid, stupid, stupid...

"Okay then, Mr. Cullen. Do you know anyone that can come in to tell the nice judge how much of a good person you are?" Mrs. Ryans continued, flipping the page of her papers. God, she wasn't even trying, was she? How can this person be someone who's never lost a case? She's not even trying!

The meeting went on like this. Ryans was asking questions, looking bored out of her mind, and Edward was answering one-word answers to all of her questions, looking bored out of his mind. Finally, the time was up. I, who haven't said a word since my embarrassing little outburst, stood up, and followed Jessica and Mike out.

"Oh my gosh, this is all just so exciting! I wonder if we'll ever be able to go up there, you know? And defend one day.. Or accuse, but I'm more of a defence person.."

I stooped abruptly, my head twisting back to where we just exited. The accused were allowed visitors, right?

"Hey guys, you go on. I need to do something.." I said, not even looking back at the two. My voice tailed at the end, and I spun my body around, walking back.

The receptionist smiled warmly at me when she saw me come in. "Forget something?" She asked, getting up.

"Oh, no." I said quickly, waving my hands in front of me. My heart pounded. "I want to see him. Edward Cullen. Privately, if that's possible."

Her eyebrows raised at my request. I gulped. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea.. Maybe they _weren't_ allowed visitors. Then, she spoke.

"You're one of his lawyers, right?"

I nodded, crossing my fingers.

"Alright then. You can go back to the meeting area you were just at.. I'll send him in." She picked up her phone, and started dialing. I fought an urge to do a happy dance.

When I was sitting on the same plush chair I was earlier, I realized- I haven't at all thought about what I would say to Edward. I just.. wanted to go back, and followed my instinct.

I groaned, putting my head in my hands. I heard someone clear his throat somewhere next to me, and I snapped up. I gasped, realizing that he was already in the room. When did he come in?

There he was, Edward Cullen, looking nervous at me. I wondered why he would be nervous. I swallowed, looking down. It's been such a long time.. since we were together privately.

"Mr. Cullen." I started, looking a very interesting pattern on the table.

"You know to call me Edward." He said quietly beside me. He sat down, two chair away from me.

"Mr. Cullen. "I repeated, my tone more forceful. "Why couldn't you give us your alibi?"

I forced myself to look up, and my heart sank when I did. Edward was looking away. I didn't know why, but it disappointed me. Did he hate me so much that he couldn't even look at my anymore?

"Because." He answered, crossing his chest. I almost laughed. He looked so childish.

I frowned. I was definitely going to try harder than that. I leaned forward, and extended my arm. My fingertips touched his arm soflty and my eye lids dropped a bit. I've seen how girls flirted in movies. And with Alice and Rose's advice..

"Edward." I whispered, my fingers traveling up his arm. He looked at me, his expression restraint. I wondered what that meant.. "Why can't you tell me? This is me here. Bella Swan. You can trust me."

I watched as he took a shaking breath. "It's you especially that I can't tell."

I frowned again, sitting back. "Why not?" I demanded. This was ridiculous! "What the hell were you doing that was so bad that you can't even tell me? I've seen you do all the stupid things in the book! Just tell me, damnit!"

"I was at a strip club, okay?" He shouted, throwing his hands up. Edward looked down, his head ducking. My heart thundered. A strip club..? He dropped his voice to a whisper. "I was.. there.. My friend set me up with a prostitute."

So, either way, he was still breaking the law?

"Oh." I said in a small voice, looking down as well. "And.. are you absolutely positive that your father will be able to.." I couldn't even finish my sentence. I felt a break down coming..

"Yes." I heard Edward whisper. I nodded.

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow. Trial's at ten.." I stood up, wobbled slightly, and rushed out the door. Before I got to it, though, Edward spoke up again.

"I told you that in confidence." His voice was cold again, and I felt even worse. I just nodded, walking away.

There was no way we could win this one..

**A/N**

**So, what do you think? I know Edward's really ooc in his fanfiction.. but this _is_ a fanfiction.**

**Review! If there are lots, I promise to write faster!**


End file.
